Current methods for detecting forest fires are relatively expensive and complicated. A “manual” method of detecting forest fires is by means of overflights of small aircraft, which is expensive. A known automated system for detecting forest fires is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,589. Some drawbacks which this system seems to suffer from are that the system is relatively complicated in that it involves moving parts and sensors of different kinds.